Team Prime meet Expendables Expendables meet Team Prime
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Combat specialist Rosa Gearings used to be part of the US Marines till she was 17. Now she works with Barney Ross and his crew. The Autobots need their help. Who knows what can happen. M for future chapters and character death.
1. Chapter 1

_"Gearing get your ass over here Jones can't hold on any longer." "Copy that."_

_I ran to Jones and started to shoot at the enemy. I threw a grenade hoping it will back them off. And it did._

_ "I swear you always need my help Jones," I looked at my brother in arms._

_ "What you were made into a marine so I have to make sure you still have the moves Gearing," Jones said with that cocky smile of his. I shook my head at him._

_ "How the hell do I put up with you?" I asked myself. "Attention all Marines the helicopters are here. Report to the Helicopters. We are going home. Great Job Marines."_

_ I smiled." We are going home," I laughed a little._

_ /end of flashback/_

I sighed as I thought about that day. I was still part of the Marines but now I'm the combat specialist for Barney Ross,leader of Expendables. I'm the only girl on the team and I can hand them their asses on a silver platter. I was trained by all of them not to mention I was trained to be a Marine. Oh yes my name is Rosa Gearings. I'm 17 I got in with the Marines when I was 14 I so I have been with them for 3 years. I have black hair with red stripes. I'm very lean with some muscles not enough to think that I'm a guy just enough to know that I'm a girl. I'm part American and part Italian. My dad American and my mom was from Italy. Bit they died of a car crash when I was on duty.

"Rosie did you not hear a word that I just said?" I turned to see Lee Christmas.

"Didn't even know that you were there," I said to him.

"Tools wants you along with Barney," Lee said. Great.

I walked to where Tool and Barney was.

"What can I help you with?" I asked them.

"I need to finish you tattoo and Barney I don't know," Tools said. I nodded and took off my shirt that has two pistols with angel wings. I sat down and let Tools finish my tattoo on my left shoulder. It's going to be a skull with angel wings and two pistols on either side.

"So what do you need Ross?" I asked looking at him.

"After you get done with your tattoo we have to go to Nevada to see a guy by the name of William Fowler," Barney said.

"Ok. Why?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know," Barney threw up his hands and shrugged.

"Alright girlie your done," Tools said. I got up and looked in a mirror. My tattoo looks awesome!

"Great job Tools but don't call me girlie asshole," I said to him putting on my shirt. I saw Tools back away from me. Good he is scared of me.

"Go get packed for the trip. Everyone else is already packed," Barney said.

"Sir yes sir!" I mocked a salute. Barney just rolled his eyes at me and laughed. I went to my room and packed up my bag. I put a pistol in my pistol holder on my pants. I grabbed my bag and went back to the garage. We left for the plane and flew to Nevada.

"Hey Rosie I was thinking lately-"" Aw shit."" And I was wondering if we could go to the shooting range some time?" Lee asked.

"Sure," I started to say,"ly not."

"BURN!" Gunner yelled. We all laughed at him and Christmas.

"You know she will keep saying no but you keep trying anyways," Yang said shaking his head.

"Shut the bloody hell up," Christmas mumbled.

We spent most of the plane ride in silence. Other than music playing that is.

"Change the damn song Christmas you know I hate pop," I told him.

"Then you change it!" Lee yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. I walked toward them and change the song to my liking. Which is 'Off with Her Head' by Icon for Hire.

_how long until it starts to do me in_

_ I can't give out what I'm not breathing in_

_ I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty has charge_

_ My enemies belittle me, reminding me the penalty of all my_

_ Deeds despite my plea of death_

_ "_Thank you for changing it Rose," Barney said," changed your nails again?"

"Yeah it spells 'EXPENDABLE'," I said to him.

"Cool," Barney said," we are arriving in 20 minutes."

I smiled and continued to look at the view. It is different from Nebraska.(an I really don't know where they live so I'm going to say Nebraska.) I can't wait to get off of this damn plane.

"Come on you can sit in my lap so you can get a better view," Barney said. I smiled at him and sat on his lap. He wrap a arm around me in case we land bumpy so I won't fall and hurt something.

"Thanks."" Anytime."

**. Ok new story please read and review. Transformers prime belongs to HASBRO and I do not own Expendables I only own Rosa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Barney landed the plan on a cliff. We all got out and looked around.

"It's nice here." I whistled. The place is nice." So where is this Fowler?"

"He said for us to meet him here," Barney said.

We all heard a helicopter coming our way. I turned around and saw it land next to our plan and who came out has to be Fowler.

"Barney Ross?" This guy asked.

"Yeah you must be William Fowler."

"That's me Special Agent William Fowler. Mind telling me about your team?" Fowler asked. Eh I was right. What the fuck!

"I'm combat specialist Rosa Gearings. I'm a Marine Lt.," I decided to go first since I'm the brave one of the bunch.

"Lee Christmas."

"Yin yang."

"Toll Road."

"Son what happened to your ear?" Fowler asked.

Before Road could talk about it I stepped up.

"You really don't want to know," I said shaking my head. A good thing Fowler didn't want to know.

"Hale Cesar." Now he is pretty much the only one who doesn't get on my bad side. Love that guy!

"Gunner Jensen."

Fowler looked at everyone of us. Barney stepped closer to me thinking I wouldn't notice. Idiots i swear!

"Are you all ready to see what this silo is hiding?" Fowler asked. We all nodded and followed him into the silo.

"Now what you are about to see is top secret. Don't tell anyone," he said. I shrugged just thinking it was some weapons. Boy was I wrong.

"Prime! I have a team I want you and your team to meet!" Fowler yelled.

"Who is that Agent Fowler?"

"Hey it's a giant robot!" I froze and took a double take." Holy fucking shit it's a giant robot!"

I watched Christmas walk up to said giant. Is he insane? Wait I just remember who I have to deal with and work with.

"Word of advice mate. Don't and I mean don't get oh her bad side. Unless you have a death wish then don't piss her off," Lee said.

I glared at Christmas and took out a dragged and put behind my back and stepped back a couple of spaces till I was closer to the door out. I smiled a sick smile.

"Lee if I were you I would change your choice of words," Hale and Toll said together.

"No way. She's a girl she won't do anything to me!" Lee exclaimed. And that is all it takes to piss me off. I took the knife from behind my back and threw it at him. I smiled when he started to freak out.

"The bloody hell Gearings! That could have killed me!" Christmas yelled. I walked over to him.

"It depends on if you really want to die. You should have took their advice Lee and I wouldn't have nearly killed you," I smirked mad step closer while Lee stepped away from me.

"Ok next time I will not piss you off I promise!" Lee screamed. I smiled and laughed and walked back over to Barney.

"Ok back to the real reason why your here other than scaring Prime and his team. Barney Ross meet leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Prime meet Barney Ross," Fowler said.

"My team Rosa Gearings my combat specialist, Hale Cesar my weapons specialist, Yin Yang a badass fighter second to Rosa, Gunner Jensen he is one of my best men, Toll Road lost his ear don't want to talk about and another one of my best fighter, and last but not least Lee Christmas my swords and knives men. All in all don't mess with us. I'm not afraid to stick Gearings on your ass." Barney said.

I smiled. It's time to be a asshole along with Cesar.

"Operation: 6 levels of fatness is to go," I whispered to Cesar. He smiled and nodded.

"Say have you boys ever heard of the 6 levels of fatness?" Cesar asked.

"Aw shit," Barney said.

"Now we are going to use green bot and Prime. Now me and Cesar are in a elevator and we see green bot coming towards us," I started. Me and Cesar looked at each other.

"Damn!" We said while the team was laughing.

"But we let him in the elevator with us. But we see this big ass bastard coming towards us," Cesar said. He made roaring sounds while I done the rest.

"Ah hell no!" I said. Cesar made another roaring sound." No! No!"

Everyone laughed at us. It was great! Even got Primes team laughing. Me and Cesar high five and laughed our asses off.

"Ok we're good. Please tell us who are they," Barney said.

"Arcee my SIC and my best fighters,Ratchet my CMO, Bulkhead my muscle,Bumblebee my scout and youngest one on my team. We are Team Prime," Optimus said.

"Call us The Expendables," I said," and at least there is another girl who I can talk to. It gets boring being with a team full of boys."

**Another wonderful chapter. Yes I know I have not wrote anything but do you have any idea how hard it is to write something? I got the idea '6 levels of fatness' from Gabriel 'fluffy'. I don't own Transformers Prime they belong to HASBRO and The Expendables belongs to Lion Gate. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was just about to talk to Arcee when I got a phone call. I walked over to sofa and TV and sat down to answer it.

"Gearings."

"_Ah I'm so happy to here your voice. It's me Price and we need help."_

_ "_ What the fuck do you mean Price?"

"_What I mean is that we need you back on the squad for a mission."_

"Why me? You got all the other soldiers commander."

"_Yes very true but we need you kick ass fighting with this one."_

"You sure your making this up because all your lazy asses miss me and y'all dont have the balls to come and see me?"

"_I got my orders straight from the White House. I'm not joking with ya."_

"Shit. Alright I'll be there hopefully around 0900."

_ "Thanks Gearings. Your the best."_

"Whatever Price."

I hung up and put the phone down and buried my face in my hands. I sighed and got and walked towards Fowler, Prime, and Ross.

"Sorry to break up the party boys but I got to tell y'all two things," I said. Yup I'm going to be a smart ass. Sue me!

"Yes Rose what is it?" Barney asked. I have caught their attention perfect!

"Well one you boys stop coming up with plans to get chicks because it will never happen! Well Optimus might get lucky. Two my old commander called me saying he needs my help,"I told them.

"One we are not coming up with ideas to get females and two why do they need your help on a mission?" Optimus asked. Two can play at this game!

"Well wise ass the orders came straight from the White House. I have no choice but to obey them and get to my old squad. I told him that I will be there a 9 so I will go ahead and pack_," _I said.

I walked out to the plan and grabbed my stuff.

"You really have to go?" I know that voice!

"Yes Ross. It's against my code for disobeying direct orders from the president even though I thinks it's a excuse for them to see me," I said while zipping up my bag.

I heard him sighed and walked over to stand next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder making me to look up at him.

"If you don't make if it is a real mission then it's been a honor fighting alone side you," he said. Boy do I hear disappointment in his voice. I sighed and faced him.

"I can't die. No matter what! I'm to stubborn to die," I said smiling at him.

"I know. That's what's scares me right now," he said with a smile too but it was a sad smile.

He put his had on my cheek caressing it. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I felt something on my forehead so I opened my eyes only to be shock that my boss was kissing me. My boss, Barney Ross, is kissing me! I closed my eyes again and kissed him back. I pulled away first and looked in his eyes.

"I had to do it. At least once," he said before leaving. I watched him go before grabbing my bag and left the plane. I walked back in the silo to see everyone except Fowler lined up in a straight row ready to be ordered. I saw the bots are using their holoforms. Aw shit what's going on?

"Fowler what the hell is going on here?" I asked looking at him.

"I talked to your commander and the president and they both agreed with you bringing them and you being their leader Major Gearings," Fowler said. I raised a eyebrow. Well good thing I'm wearing my uniform and I also notice that my squad is wearing Marine uniforms.

I walked in front of them and looked at each and everyone of them and I saw they are ready to fight.

"Alright men this mission can be dangerous and I don't need a squad of little babies. Are you all sure you want to do this?" I asked them.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said. I nodded and looked at the bots.

"You bots are going to need different names. So Optimus yours will be Orion Pax, Arcee yours will be Janet West, Bumblebee yours will be Ben Allen, Bulkhead yours will be Brent Wright, and Ratchet yours will be Chris Brit. Are we clear with the names?" I said. It was kinda sort of easy.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said.

"We are going to take the plane so we will get there in time and instead of using the groundbridge. Are you ready!" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" They shouted.

"Forward march!" I yelled and we went to the plane where Ross and Christmas took their places. I sat down between Optimus and Bulkhead.

"This mission should be interesting," I heard Ratchet murmur. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey do y'all want some music on?" Lee asked.

"Yes but know of your pop shit!" I said. I heard him sighed.

"Let me guess your rock disc?" Lee asked once again.

"Naw my mix disc. It has both country and rock," I told him. He put it in and the first song to come on was Dr. Feel good from Motley Crüe. I leaned back or well my legs on Bulk, my feet on Bee, and my head on Optimus. I took out my book and went back to my chapter.

"What are you reading?" Optimus asked.

"It's called The Hunger Games. It's a good book. Since I'm on Catching Fire if you want you can read the first one," I said taking out the first book and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he rumbled. Whoa! It's the first time he hasn't acted like a hard ass commander! Where the hell is the pigs flying? Hasn't Hell froze over yet? I shrugged it off and went back to my book.

**Ok i hope y'all are happy with this chapter. How exciting Optimus is acting like his old self and everyone is going to D.C for a mission. To answer questions the cons went into hiding and the bots haven't heard from them in a year about to be two years. I only own my ocs and the bots made up names other than Orion Pax. That name belongs to HASBRO along with transformers prime. TheExpendables belongs to lion gate. Read and review my pretties! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosa get your _ass_ up!" A voice said. Wait a minute did he just I think he just say?

"Who knew you would cuss me out Yin," I said opening my eyes.

"Hey! I ain't no Chinese!" Wait a minute.

"Holy shit Jones!" I jumped up and hugged him. He just laughed and hugged me back. I let go if him and walked out of the plane.

"Ah Rosa Gearings please tell me your squad for this mission," Price said.

"One part of my squad is Orion Pax, Janet West, Ben Allen, Brent Wright, and Chris Brit. The others are Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, Gunner Jensen, Yin Yang, Hale Caesar, and Toll Road. Oh and don't ask about the ear," I said. I wrapped my arms and Prime and Ross." My kickass team!"

"Alright well we leave in two days and during those two days you will go through the basics with your squad and I hope you all don't mind sharing rooms," Price said with a sick very sick smile.

Aw shit! I hope I don't have to share a room with these boys! Arcee is the only one who I will share a room with.

"Rosa you will be sharing a room with Orion, Janet, Lee, and Ben," He said. Dammit! I have to share a room with Christmas!

"Barney you will be sharing with Yin, Brent, Chris, and Gunner. Toll and Hale y'all will be sharing a room," Price said. I sighed and walked to my room.

"Well come roomies. I will show ya where our room will be," I said through my teeth.

We walked to our room and I decided on which side I will be on.

"Alright I will sleep on the right side of the room. No Lee you are not going to sleep on the same side as me you will be sleeping in the left side. Pretty boy you will sleep on the left side and Cee your with me. It that ok with y'all?" I asked. Lee pouted at my decision and Prime just looked tickled.

"I'm fine with it. To be able to be with another female is great!" Arcee said sitting on a bed. I smiled and walked over and grabbed a white chalk. I made a line cutting the room in half.

"Lee if you dare cross this line I will shoot you fucking ass," I said putting the chalk down.

"Yes miss jackass," Lee said. I turned to look at him and glared.

"Let's go so you can meet everyone," I said walking out the room. We walked to the shooting range and saw three of my good friends." Hey boys! Miss me?" I asked walking up to them.

"Hey Gearings. Who are they?" Billy asked.

"Well Bill this is Janet West she is my long lost sister, Lee Christmas who is a asshole, and Orion Pax my boyfriend," I said.

The look of horror written on their faces along with Pax. Me and Cee laughed at them.

"Holy shit Rose does have a evil sister!" Mason screamed. That only made us laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Rosa but I'm not your boyfriend," Prime said shaking his hands. I crossed my arms and pouted. He sighed and walked up to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Oh guys this is Billy Sean, Mason Green, and John Woods," I said breaking away from Optimus.

Said men nodded or wave. I noticed Johnson wasn't with them.

"Um where is Johnson?" I asked. I saw them cringed and looked away.

"On a mission Johnson was killed," Mason said. I froze. Johnson was the only one who knew me better than anyone. After a year we dated and when I left we broke up. I turned and left to my room.

"Rose and Johnson had a history," I heard Mason tell the others.

**Poor Rosie! I don't own anything only my ocs! Ok I know y'all are wondering when the Expendables will meet the kids well they will meet them after the mission. I hope that help y'all! Thank you for reading and please leave a review and read my wonderful story!**


	5. Chapter 5

{No POV}

Woods sighed and sat down his gun along with Mason and Billy.

"I take Rose never told you. Three months ago Johnson was called on a mission for another commander. Unlike Price, Commander Cage anyone on his team are dead or have serious injures. Well a bomb dropped in front of Johnson and his group and it went off. He died along with everyone with him. Price nearly killed Cage for that," Woods said.

"Why?" Ben asked looking at him confused. Mason sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Not only was **Rosa** and Johnson dating they were expecting a child. Rose was pregnant before she left but the mission before she left a damn piece of metal got her in the stomach. Killed the child. Everyone was either pissed off or so damn upset we couldn't say a word. What really broke our hearts was when we heard Rosa crying and screaming a storm. The only who could calm her down was Price. He still is the only one,"Mason said.

The bots stood shock and a look of hurt. Orion was the first to recover.

"Why was Price the only one who could calm Rosa **down?"** Orion asked.

"Those two are close. Damn are they close! When we were in training Price could pick out the ones he wanted on his team. The very first one he picked was Rose. Later he picked the rest of us but soon as he picked Rose there was a blossom of a relationship right then and there. From the first thing they said to each other, just like a snap, they were close. Rose saw him as her dad and in return Price saw her as his daughter. When her parents died she refused to go on a mission. She refused to do anything. It wasn't three days after when Price had enough of it. He went to her room and not even 5minutes later all you heard was a mixture between crying and laughing," Billy said smiling a little.

Orion sighed and went to their room. He heard Rosa crying and sighed. He opened the door and went to Rosa's side.

{normal POV}

I gasped and wiped my tears away.

"What do you want Optimus? Can't you see I'm heartbroken?" I asked him. I heard him sigh and hugged me. At first I was shocked then I caved in and hugged him back.

"I was told the only one who can calm you down is Price. Looks like I can do it also," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked in his.

"Back on Cybertron I had a mate. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Till I became a Prime. She left. Some say she joined Megatron and became his sparkmate," he said.

"What was her name?" I asked him.

"Elita One." I raised a eye.

"Damn she sounds stupid for leaving you. I mean Prime or not you are who you are. She didn't really love you," I told him.

"Oh and you do?" Optimus asked me. Thank god the room is solid black or else he would have seen my blush.

"Your my friend. Of course I care," I said. I squeaked when I was suddenly pushed on my bed with my hands pinned down. I looked up at Optimus. His eyes! Damn him and his eyes! A beautiful light blue. Not to mention he's hot. His voice,his body. Why did he have to be so goddamn sexy and hot?

"There's something else," he rumbled. I'm trying so hard not to melt in his arms and beg him to fuck me endless. The only time I felt like this was with Johnson. Optimus hummed and leaned down and took my lips with his. I moaned and kissed him back. One hand let go of my hand and trailed down to the buttons of my shirt. I growled took off his pants with my free hand. Damn was he hard! I took off his underwear and started to pump him. He broke are lip connection and moaned in pleasure.

I smiled and flipped him so he was on the bed and I was on top. I hurried to take off my shirt and down the same to him. He took off my pants and underwear. I took him in mouth and started to suck and lick him. He bucked his body in my mouth. I bit down gently and pumped him hard.

"Rosa!" He exclaimed.

I took my mouth off of his harden crotch and straddled him and rolled my hips. Holy shit! He's fucken big! Underneath me he's moaning and yelling my name. His hands found their way to my waist. I moaned and rolled my hips harder.

"Your so big! I'm going to fuck you so hard Optimus. Then your going to fuck me endless!" I told him. I gasped he bucked his body in me hard. I panted harder and released. He down the same. His hot fluid in me. He flipped us over and wrapped my legs around his waist and pounded in me. I moaned and thrust with him. He groaned and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Rosa I love you," he said quietly and kissed my neck. He loves me. It's been so long since I have been loved.

"I love you too Optimus Prime," I panted. I yelled as I released and he released with me. He got out of me and laid next to me. Before I fell asleep I laid there thinking. He loves me. I love him. But the important question is: Will he make it alive after this mission?

**Yay! A new chapter! I know I have to change the rating! This just came to me! I swear! My birthday is coming up! It's next month on the 11 exactly! I don't own Transformers Prime they belong to HASBRO and The Expendables belong to Lionsgate. Rosa and all of my OCs belongs to me. Read and review! COWABUNGA!**


End file.
